This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for, accessing, and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies generally include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as blowout preventers (BOPs), as well as various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
Hangers (e.g., tubing hangers or casing hangers) may be used to support sections or strings of casing or tubing within a wellhead assembly. In addition, hangers may regulate pressures and provide a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead and into the well bore. In such a system, various seals (e.g., annular seals) are often disposed between various components of the wellhead system, such as the tubing spool, casing spool, casing hanger, tubing hanger, pack off assembly, and so forth, to regulate and isolate pressure between such components. Unfortunately, installation of such seals may be time consuming, costly, and/or complex.